July 29, 2015 NXT
The July 29, 2015 Edition of NXT is a Professional wrestling television show of the WWE, which took place at the Full Sail University in Winter Park, Florida on July 16, 2015. Episode summary Enzo Amore & Colin Cassady vs Scott Dawson & Dash Wilder After coming up short in a No. 1 Contenders’ Match against The Vaudevillains, Enzo & Big Cass were looking to re-establish themselves in the NXT Tag Team Title picture against a team looking to make a name for themselves in Scott Dawson & Dash Wilder. Amore & Cassady showed why they’ve been a fixture in the tag team division, with Big Cass muscling Wilder around. Though The Realest Guys in the Room fought through their opponents’ grueling offense, Dawson & Wilder took Big Cass out of the picture, then hit Enzo with the Shatter Machine to pick up a huge victory! Charlotte vs Dana Brooke Dana Brooke has been calling out Charlotte for weeks on NXT, and the genetically superior Diva looked to be on her way to shutting Brooke up at the start of the bout, until Dana sent her crashing shoulder first into the steel ring post. Brooke took control after that, taking Charlotte to the mat and wearing her down while mocking her participation in WWE’s TapouT commercials. However, Brooke’s trash talk only fired up her rival, motivating Charlotte to fight back, remove Dana’s ally Emma from the equation and connect with Natural Selection to earn the win. Blake & Murphy vs The Vaudevillains NXT Tag Team Champions Blake & Murphy def. The Vaudevillains The No. 1 contenders looked prime to surprise the champions early in the bout, as Simon Gotch surprised Blake with his unorthodox offense on several occasions. Aiden English tagged in and sent Blake & Murphy reeling with a big double arm drag, ensuring The Vaudevillains stayed in control. The champions finally took control when Blake tangled English up in the ropes with a big boot, allowing Blake & Murphy to cut the ring in half, preventing Gotch from getting in the bout. English was ultimately able to slip out of Murphy’s grasp and tag his partner in. Gotch came into the ring on fire, the strongman taking on both champions by himself, eventually getting Murphy into position for the Whirling Dervish. However, as English charged into the ropes to hit his half of the maneuver, Alexa Bliss tripped him, allowing Murphy to roll English up for the pin, retaining the NXT Tag Team Championship for him and Murphy! The furious Vaudevillains got a measure of payback after the bell, tossing Murphy from the ring and hitting Blake with the Whirling Dervish. Bliss was alone in the ring with Gotch & English, still furious that the Diva cost them their championship opportunity. However, the chivalrous duo refused to hit a woman, instead holding the ropes open for Bliss to leave. For their show of gallantry, the feisty Diva called The Vaudevillains “pathetic” before slapping each of them in the face and leaving with the NXT Tag Team Champions. Results * Tag Team Match: Scott Dawson & Dash Wilder defeated Enzo Amore & Colin Cassady (w/ Carmella) * Singles Match: Charlotte defeated Dana Brooke (w/ Emma) * Tag Team Match for the NXT Tag Team Championships: Blake & Murphy (w/ Alexa Bliss) © defeated The Vaudevillains (Aiden English & Simon Gotch) Other on-screen talent * Ring announcer: Dasha Fuentes * Interviewer: Devin Taylor Image gallery NXT 289 Photo 09-2094389763-1.jpg NXT_289_Photo_10-470963174-1.jpg NXT_289_Photo_11-1796563824-1.jpg Media Category:NXT episodes Category:2015 television episodes Category:Carmella Category:Charlotte Category:Dana Brooke Category:Episodes featuring Emma Category:Alexa Bliss Category:Episodes featuring Dasha Fuentes Category:Episodes featuring Devin Taylor